A Tale of Two Parties
A Tale of Two Parties is the 23rd episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NICK CARTER GUEST STARS – A reluctant Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) tries to sabotage the bachelorette party she has to host for Max's (guest star Josh Zuckerman) fiancé Madison (guest star Caitlin Thompson), where Madison's childhood crush, Nick Carter, makes a surprise appearance. At Max's bachelor party, Liam (Matt Lanter) and Navid (Michael Steger) get into a fight over Silver (Jessica Stroup) and the evening comes to an end with people at both parties getting hauled to jail. Meanwhile, Ivy (Gillian Zinser) blames Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Caleb (guest star Robert Hoffman) for Diego (guest star Yani Gellman) having to go on the run. Recap The episode begins with Max rehearsing in front of the mirror for his wedding. Naomi is making him try out tuxedos for the weeding. He then tells her about his business, which ranks in the fortune 500. Naomi is happy to hear about his success. He also tells Naomi about his and Madison’s whirlwind romance. Naomi then confirms with Max if he is ok with her planning his wedding. Just then Madison comes in and requests Naomi to host her bachelorette party. Madison confirms that she is absolutely fine with the past Naomi and Max had. Meanwhile, Austin tries to make Liam feel better after all that happened at the premiere. Austin in the meanwhile has called Adrianna who comes in and is informed by him that she has been chosen to star in a music video. Liam then asks Adrianna about Silver. Adrianna says she is still confused, which Liam thinks is a good thing, as that means he still has a shot. Meanwhile, Annie comes to know that Caleb quit the seminary. Meanwhile, Adrianna asks Sliver for her opinion on a song she has composed for the video. Silver feels that probably Liam and Navid both hate her after all that has transpired. Meanwhile, Navid apologizes to Austin for being hard on him earlier. Navid admits to Austin that it’s difficult to come to terms with what happened between Liam and Silver. Navid feels its Liam who is to be blamed for taking advantage of Silver. Meanwhile Max comes in an invites Navid to his bachelor party. Navid isn’t too happy to hear that he has also invited Liam. Max asks Austin to handle the entertainment at his party. Meanwhile, Austin plans to punish Annie’s friend because of who he nearly went to jail. Meanwhile, Ivy who is searching for Diego gets told by one of his friends that she has caused enough trouble, and she is the one who he is hiding from. The doctor in the meanwhile, informs Silver that if she waits too long to get her ovaries removed, she could get ovarian cancer. The doctor suggests that she freeze her embryo, before getting an operation done on her breasts and ovaries. Meanwhile, Navid comes in to see Silver at the doctor’s and sees Liam sitting there, to meet her too. The two are about to trade blows when Silver comes in and stops them. Later, Liam calls Annie to the bar so she can meet Caleb, who is trying to drink his sorrows away. Caleb tells Annie that he quit because he is weak, and because he broke his vow and gave into temptation. Meanwhile, Ivy comes in and tells Annie about Diego. She blames Caleb for all that happened to Diego and her. Meanwhile at the party, Naomi mixes alcohol into the punch bowl. Her plan is to get Madison drunk so she can reveal something that would reflect her in a bad light. Meanwhile, Silver asks Adrianna how it feels to be pregnant. Adrianna tells her that it was the most amazing experience of her life. Meanwhile, at Max’s party Liam and Navid once again lock horns. Max in the meanwhile is trapped between their vendettas and doesn’t know how to react. Meanwhile, Austin gets call girls to the party, as a part of the entertainment. Meanwhile, Naomi at Madison’s party is busy getting her drunk. Adrianna then steps onstage and begins to perform. The girls at the party enjoy her singing and acknowledge that with a loud applause. Just then Nick Carter, Madison’s childhood crush walks into the party. Madison goes berserk on seeing him. Naomi then spills some drink on Nick and tells Madison to help him get cleaned up, and sends the two packing to the changing room She is basically trying to get Madison to sleep with Nick, so Naomi can prove to Max that Madison isn’t such a good girl after all. Meanwhile, Annie tells Ivy to meet Diego in PJ’s boat which Naomi kept despite breaking up her engagement. Annie feels it would be the safest place for the two to meet. Meanwhile, Naomi enters the changing room with a camera, hoping to catch Nick and Madison having sex, but instead she sees Madison telling Nick fondly about her relationship with Max. Adrianna then drags Naomi away and tells her that she is just kidding herself when she says she is trying to protect Max, and the fact is that she still loves Max. Naomi then admits to Adrianna that she still loves Max. Adrianna asks Naomi to tell Max her feelings before he gets married. Meanwhile, Austin tempts Bree with money, to get her to sleep with him, so he can catch her red-handed. He tells her that he just wants to have some fun no strings attached. Bree falls for his wiles and ultimately agrees. Meanwhile, Ivy and Diego are lying in each other’s arms in PJ’s boat. The two then say their ‘I Love Yous’, and decide to part ways, planning to meet up with each other once things have calmed down a bit. Meanwhile, Austin gets Bree to confess that she wants five thousand dollars, to spend the night with him. He pays her the money and the two begin to make out, just then the LAPD barges into the room and arrests them, saying they have been tipped off about an illegal activity. Meanwhile, at Madison’s party, Madison all drunk smashes the glass of an aquarium and is immediately arrested. Meanwhile at the precinct, Naomi tells Annie that she can’t imagine how she should tell Max that she still loves him, especially since he has such a nice and sweet fiancé. Meanwhile, the two of them are shocked to see the guys too being brought in by the cops on Bree’s complaint that, they are all underage and were drinking illegally. Annie is shocked to see that Caleb is also a part of that group. Annie is later told by a cop that Caleb is 21 and hence they have released him. Bree meanwhile tells Austin that if she goes down she will drag Annie with her too. Austin in turn offers her a deal and tells her that, he will lie to the cops that he is dating her, if she owns up to burning the sorority house. Bree takes the deal. Meanwhile, Silver comes in jail to meet Navid and Liam, they in turn ask her who between the two of them, does she want to be with. She in turn tells them that she wants to have a baby, and wants to have it now. She asks them who of the two is up for that. Both of them are seemingly taken aback by her question and remain silent. Silver says she expected this and walks away. Meanwhile, Adrianna apologizes to Austin for misunderstanding him in the whole sorority fire fiasco. She asks him to be her manager again. Meanwhile, Annie finds Caleb in a church. Just then Ivy comes in with Diego, who tells them that he will be safe from the cops if he takes sanctuary in a church. He wants Caleb and Annie’s help with it. Meanwhile Max asks Naomi if he is rushing into things as far as his marriage is concerned, Naomi is about to say something but just then Madison walks in and apologizes to Naomi for her behavior. Max and Madison then walk away, with Naomi looking on in despair. The episode ends at this point. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Star :Nick Carter as Himself Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Robert Hoffman as Caleb Walsh :Yani Gellman as Diego Flores Guest starring :Caitlin Thompson as Madison Stewart Quotes :Adrianna Naomi: The only thing wrong with that girl is that she's not you :Navid Liam: You invited a drunk priest to a bachelor party? :Navid Liam: Good thing you're in a doctor's office. You won't have far to go when I break your face. :Doctor Erin: Are you currently in a relationship? :Naomi: Actually she's in two. :Austin: Time to punish the guilty. :Silver: I can't believe I'm in the tabloids. What has my life come to? Trivia *The episode title comes from the novel by Charles Dickens A Tale of Two Cities. *Diego and Ivy say 'I love you' *The tabloid labels Silvers two 'options': Bedroom eyes (Navid) vs. bedroom abs (Liam) Music *"All Of Me" by Tanlines *"Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted *"Civilian" by Wye Oak *"Crash Your Party" by Karmin *"Don't You Forget It" by Nick Waterhouse *"Enjoy Your Stay" by Andy Lange *"For Keeps" by Royal Teeth *"I Don't Want You Anymore" by Jessica Lowndes *"Louco" by Quetzal Guerrero *"Morning Light" by Courrier *"Pay Me" by Miguel *"Saturday Smile" by Gin Wigmore *"Sha Bang Bang" by Mike Taylor ft. Dice Raw Photos 423ade.jpeg 423liam.jpeg 423.jpeg 423baustin.jpeg screen shots taleoftwopartiesstill1490210.jpg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+4+Episode+23-02.jpg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+4+Episode+23-03.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4